battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
A profession that is tiers over a Dou Qi fighter, they can fabricate different elixirs, each is different in use and strength. Some are so rare that they are worth cities. You need to achieve abnormal criteria to become one. It is said that there needs to be a teacher through every step, the number of Alchemists are in the tens. There are nine stages from weak to strong. The Alchemist's qualification examination happens once every 2 years. It is said that only 1 passes the second rank qualification exam every 5 years. Note that this period is in the Gama Empire only, whether this is true or not for other places, it is not mentioned in both the Light Novel or the manhua. You can take the qualification exam at the Receptarier Guild. Receptarier are called alchemist in the light novel. The ranks of most alchemists can be distinguished from the color of their flame. Ordinary alchemists have flames with a faint yellow color. As their rank increases, the flame color turns darker and the strength of the flame grows stronger. For a person to reach the first tier of Receptarier they must be able to produce a pellet pill type. Requirments to be a Alchemist # Requirements to be a Alchemist First is that they must be of the fire attribute. And then, within the fire attribute, one must have a tiny sliver of the wood attribute to act as a catalysis in pill-refining. # In the Dou Qi Mainland, a person’s attribute is determined by their soul. A soul since birth will only have one, sole attribute and reject any other attribute. So it’s almost impossible for a person to have two attributes other than very few people with mutated soul. Within these people that have mutated souls, some have the potential to become Alchemists! # The Materials they use have to be natural treasures because even the best Receptariers can’t create a god-tier pill from trash materials. # Every brilliant Receptariers also have to be a strong fire-type Dou Zhe because extended periods of refinement requires a lot of Dou Qi # The Receptarier must have an incredible Soul Perception; without Soul Perception, even if one meets or even exceeds the other requirements, it would be pointless to try to refine pills. List of Alchemists 'Pills:' 1st Rank Pills: * 2nd Rank Pills: * Meredian Raise Pill * Voluptuous Boobs Pill * Qi Boosting Pill 3rd Rank Pills: * 4th Rank Pills: * Vital Breath Pill (Day Vital Breath Pill) * Soul Eater Pill (Middle Class) * Triple Imprint Spirit Pill (Higher Class) 5th Rank Pills: * Blood Lotus Pill * Dragon Force Pill * Purple Restoration Pill * Dragon Power Pill 6th Rank Pills: * Clearing Soul Pill (Higher Class) * Breaking Zong Pill * Spirit Fusion Pill * Destruction Pill * Dou Ling Pill * Earth Spirit Pill * Snake Marrow Bone Molting Pill 7th Rank Pills: * Returns to Assing Pill(Back Life Pill) * Mysterious Ying Yang Dragon Pill * Life Bone Merge Blood Pill * Shapeshifting Pill * Heavenly Soul Blood Bone Pill 8th Rank Pills: * First Start Pill * Bodhisattva Pill * Flame Demon Quiet Mysterious Pill 9th Rank Pills: *Great Bodhisattva Return Pill *Nine Yin Yellow Spring Pill Unranked Pills: * Qi-Accumulating Pill (I believe it is 4th rank in the novel.) * Youthful Pill * Flying PIll Category:Occupation Elixirs: *Blood Coagulating Powder *Elixir of Foundation Spirits *Rejuvenating Powder *Qi Gathering Drink Trivia * All Rank 6 pills and above's aura form spirit and some of them can even fight against the creator. * They are called Alchemist by the translators in the light novel. In fact, considering the original letters, the term can be define as a master of pills and herbs refining. * Yao Lao claims that most male alchemists mix aphrodisiacs as their first independent project. Category:Occupation